Precaución cuando esta caliente
by kiddo09
Summary: Advertencia: al aumentar el calor, tomar sus precauciones, este puede causar desvaríos y pérdida del pudor. Bajo advertencia no hay engaño.
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente, tenía mucho sin escribir nada, ahora vuelvo con un multichapter, fue mucho trabajo escribirlo, más cuando uno esta acostumbrada a escribir puros one-shots. Creo con tristeza que será de lo ultimo que escriba para este fandom.

Agradezco a Espitia Winchester por el beteo.

Espero que les guste, iré publicando los capítulos conforme pueda conectarme, serán 5 capítulos llenos romance ñoño y algo de drama tal como me gusta jajaja

A leer se a dicho.

Disclaimer: No me pertenece k-on y todo eso.

Letra normal -presente

_Itálica_ – multiusos (recuerdo/canción/ pensamiento)

* * *

**Precaución cuando esta caliente**

"Safe, in the heat of the moment, a stillness that comes to me when I´m close to you"

Safe, Duran Duran.

* * *

"¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS RITSU!"

Gritaron al unisonó mis amigas de toda la vida, Yui, Mugi, Sawa y Azusa, cerré la puerta tras de mi y entre a mi departamento, donde me esperaba una especie de fiesta sorpresa, la cual por el olor a alcohol en el aire, había empezado sin mi.

"Gracias chicas, ¿y todo esto? Esperen ¿como diablos entraron aquí?"

"Ricchan, todas sabemos que guardas una copia de tu llave bajo el tapete, es un clásico"

Todas asintieron, no podía negarlo, era todo un cliché pero aun así lo hacía.

"Esta bien eso lo entiendo Mugi, pero que hacen aquí, ¡mi cumpleaños es mañana!"

"Decidimos adelantarnos un poco y celebrar contigo cuando sean las 12:01"

Esta vez era Yui la que me contestaba, se le veía más feliz que de costumbre, efecto sin duda del alcohol que veía en sus copas.

"Y por eso decidieron empezar a tomar sin mí! Eso no es justo! Denme algo de eso"

Prontamente fuimos a la cocina y me prepararon algo de beber, esta vez se habían lucido, había piñas coladas, vodka, tequila, en fin un mundo de alcohol, la resaca de mañana no sería nada agradable.

* * *

"Y entonces yo le dije esos son los sabritones* ja ja…"

Había perdido la noción del tiempo entre las pláticas sin sentido y las bebidas embriagantes, así que prendí mi celular para ver la hora, este marcaba las 11:50 aun faltaba para que realmente empezara mi cumpleaños, y yo que pensaba que era más tarde.

Voltee a ver a mis amigas, Yui y Azusa en sus interminables discusiones (las que siempre ganaba Yui), a Mugi y Sawa acarameladas en el sillón, rayos, las envidiaba, estaba aquí en mi supuesta "fiesta" de cumpleaños, sola, no literalmente eso es obvio pero así me sentía, ellas creaban su propio mundo y la verdad no podía reprocharles, solo envidiarlas por que tenían a alguien a quien querer y ser correspondidas.

Suspiré, y todas voltearon a verme.

"¡Ritsu-sempai, ya casi es la hora!"

"¿Todavía le dices sempai Azusa? A mi solo me dices Sawa-chan y soy de la edad de Ritsu"

"¡No regañes a mi Azusanyan!"

"No hay razón para enojarse vamos" dijo Mugi tratando de detener inútilmente la pelea.

Solo podía tratar de contener la risa ante la particular escena, estaban tan ebrias que arrastraban las palabras y tiraban sus bebidas sobre la alfombra, tal vez esta reunión no fuera tan mala, después de todo casi nunca se les podía ver en ese estado.

"¡Chicas dejemos esta discusión para después, ya son pasadas de las 12!"

En cuanto Mugi termino de decirlo todas corrieron hacia mí y me abrazaron, deseándome lo mejor, que comiera mucho pastel y otras cosas que no entendí muy bien.

"Gracias, aprecio mucho que hicieran esta fiesta para mí"

"Ahhh pero la fiesta no termina aquí Ricchan"

Confundida mire a Yui, ¿que acaso tenían otra sorpresita?

"Tenemos un regalo que darte"

_Sip, tenían otra sorpresa._

Empezaron a reírse, mientras yo, la cumpleañera estaba excluida de la broma.

"Pero tienes que cerrar los ojos, te pondremos una banda para asegurarnos que no veas"

Decía Sawa mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsa.

_Ah bueno que podría pasar._

"Esta bien ahora si no podrás ver nada, chicas las silla"

_¡¿La silla? ¡¿Que diablos?_

"ya la tengo, ¡ahora siéntenla!"

Podía suponer que Yui y Sawa eran las que me tenían cautiva, Mugi daba las órdenes, y le ayudaba a Azusa a atar mis manos tras el respaldo de la silla.

"Que diablos les pasa ¿porque están haciendo esto!"

"Tranquila Ritsu-sempai, todo es por su bien"

"¿¡Por mi bien! ¡Estar amarrada en una silla!"

"Shh ya Ritsu tranquilízate que tu regalo viene entrando"

_¿Regalo?_

"Espero que esta no sea una fiesta sadomasoquista, no doy ese tipo de servicios"

Esa era una voz que no reconocía, una voz de mujer, y debo decir que su voz era lo que yo llamaría sexy.

"Ah no claro que no, solo que queríamos asegurarnos que la cumpleañera no huyera de su regalo"

Le oí decir a Mugi mientras alguien me quitaba la venda de los ojos.

"¿Que clase de regalo es este? ¡Me quieren explicar que esta pasando aquí! ¡Y por que me ataron!"

Indignada trate de zafarme de las ataduras pero fue imposible, entonces observe a la extraña, dueña de la voz sexy. No me había equivocado, esa mujer era la definición de sexy, tenía un cuerpo envidiable y largo cabello negro, que combinaba perfecto con sus ojos azul-grisáceo. Creo que tenía la boca abierta mientras la observaba.

"Bueno Ricchan te dejaremos a solas con tu regalo, ya nos agradecerás después"

Dicho esto las demás siguieron a Mugi a los cuartos, dejándonos a la extraña sexy y a mí a solas.

"Tus amigas son algo extrañas" dijo mientras reía.

"No sabes cuanto, oye y ¿porqué tanto misterio? ¿De que se trata el supuesto regalo?"

"No necesito decirte, cuando lo vas a ver"

Confundida decidí que era mejor quedarme callada y observar a la extraña sexy hacer "su trabajo", conecto unas bocinas a un mp3, y se desprendió de su saco, una vez que termino todas sus preparaciones, encendió las bocinas y la música empezó a fluir de ellas.

_People say you´ve been around  
How ´bout you and me get down?_

Bajo el saco traía una camisa blanca, de esas blancas con botones muy fáciles de abrir, que son muy comunes en los strippers, espera, ropa de stripper+música+chica sexy= striptease.

Como no lo pensé antes, me vi lenta.

_Babe, I know you´ve been around  
Unmake your bed  
Don´t think about what lies ahead_

Era todo un espectáculo, la chica movía sus caderas de una manera tan sensual que pronto comencé a sentirme excitada.

_Don´t you want to be mislead?_

Con ella claro que sí, conteste a la pregunta de la canción, que sentí dirigida a mí.

Gracias chicas, esta vez si me dieron un gran regalo, con esto les perdonaré el pseudosecuestro y que comenzaran la fiesta sin mí.

La música seguía su curso, incitándome, atrayéndome a ver el erótico baile que la "extraña sexy" realizaba solo para mí.

Cuando se me acercaba contenía la respiración de manera inconsciente, una vez que se alejaba podía volver a respirar.

Estaba en una especie de trance, ella subía y bajaba, se desprendía de su ropa para éxtasis mío, y después se acercaba, atormentándome por no poder tocarla. Siempre que se me acercaba dejaba un espacio entre las dos, casi me rozaba con cada movimiento, esta chica me estaba volviendo loca con un simple baile.

Tragué saliva, sentía que la canción estaba por terminar, y por un momento me sentí decepcionada, no quería que acabara todavía.

La chica estaba solo en ropa interior, y se movía de una manera que incitaba mi libido. Su largo cabello ondulaba al compás de sus movimientos, a veces tapando su rostro, otras ocultando el brassiere negro que encerraba sus senos. Contraste prefecto con el blanco de su piel.  
Que no estuviera desnuda lo hacía más excitante, así podía dejar que mi imaginación volara.

Se escuchó el coro de la canción y supe que estaba por finalizar. Ella se acercó, presionándose contra mí, rozándome el brazo con sus finos dedos, coloco su rodilla entre mis piernas y con su mano libre jugo con mi cabello.

_Don´t think what lies ahead_

Con movimientos lentos quito mi fiel diadema amarilla, dejando que cayera el cabello sobre mi frente.

Cerré mis ojos, mientras le oía cantar contra mi oreja, apenas en un susurro la letra de la canción.

_Don´t you want to be mislead?_

Pude sentir sus labios en mi oído, provocándome escalofríos que corrían por mi espalda, se separo un poco, estábamos frente a frente, sonrió de manera picara y se alejó en dirección a la bocinas que comenzaban a tocar una canción diferente.

Mi mente estaba en blanco, eso había sido lo más sexy que hubiera experimentado jamás. Pero que diosa!

"Discúlpame no debí hacer eso, tenemos prohibido tocar a los clientes"

Y mi cerebro comenzó a funcionar nuevamente.

"Estas bromeando, eso fue lo más sensual que me halla pasado"

Río de manera discreta y comenzó a recoger su desperdigada ropa.

"Entonces ¿no te quejaras?"

Atónita la miré y dije sin pensar…

"¡Estas loca! quien en su sano juicio se quejaría de que alguien como tu lo tocara"

Hablar sin pensar, me pasaba a menudo.

Negando con la cabeza pero sonriendo, la "extraña sexy" se dirigía hacia las bocinas preparándose para un nuevo baile. Yo la observaba con extraña fascinación, la chica era demasiado atractiva pero había algo en ella, que me hacía desear conocerla.

La música siguió fluyendo, mientras yo me perdía en su baile, excitante, enfermizamente sensual, haciéndome olvidar el tiempo por un momento.

Para cuando salí de mi trance, ella se había terminado de vestir, para mi desdicha.

Estaba por terminar de recoger sus cosas, cuando por fin recuperé el habla.

"Oye, ¿me puedes hacer un favor?"

Volteo confundida pero asintió con la cabeza.

"Ayúdame con esto quieres"

Señale con la cabeza mis manos que se encontraban atadas tras el respaldo.

En una especie de alivio y burla se me acerco y comenzó a quitar el nudo que me ataba.

"Gracias, ya me dolían los brazos en esta posición"

"Tus amigas son algo extremistas, ¿no es así?"

"Oh si y que lo digas, ahora que lo pienso, ¿todavía seguirán despiertas? Espérame aquí, vuelvo en un minuto"

Me dirigí hacia las habitaciones, había 2 opciones, o estaban dormidas o estaban en otro tipo de "actividad". Ojalá sea la primera opción y me ahorre una situación incomoda.

Abrí la puerta del primer cuarto esperando lo peor, y ahí estaban las 4, dormidas profundamente, por supuesto no cabían todas en la cama, así que Yui y Azusa tuvieron que conformarse con el piso, fui a buscar una colcha y las cubrí con ella, al menos así no tendrían tanto frío. Salí sin hacer ruido, como si se fueran a despertar pff, estaban dormidas como una roca.

Entre nuevamente a la sala y ahí me esperaba la "extraña sexy", sentada en el sofá, con su mentón apoyado en su mano y mirándome con aire divertido.

"No oí ningún grito, eso quiere decir que estaban dormidas, ¿verdad?"

"¿Ya te ha pasado antes?"

"Ahh gajes del oficio"

Reímos un poco, y se me ocurrió que si mis amigas estaban dormidas, entonces tendría la oportunidad de conocer a esta extraña, que me tenía fascinada.

"Vamos te invito un trago, la casa invita"

"Lo siento, no debo beber en horas de trabajo"

Se río de su propio chiste y agrego.

"No en serio no puedo aceptar"

"¿Tienes trabajo después de este?"

"En realidad no, fuiste el ultimo trabajo de la noche"

Sonrió un poco.

No iba a dejarla ir tan fácil, oh no.

"Mira es mi cumpleaños, estoy aquí sola, porque mis amigas decidieron quedarse dormidas, tomar sola es aburrido, al menos acompáñame un rato"

Me miro dubitativa, consultó su reloj y asintió con la cabeza.

"Esta bien ya que insistes"

Sonreí ampliamente, muy bien voy por el buen camino.

Nos dirigimos a la cocina y se sentó en la barra mientras le preparaba un trago.

"Y ¿como te llamas a todo esto?"

Dije mientras le entregaba la recién hecha bebida.

"No nombres, reglas del trabajo"

Algo decepcionada, hice lo único que podía, presentarme.

"Esta bien si no quieres decírmelo, yo soy Tainaka Ritsu, mucho gusto"

Le extendí mi mano, la cual ella tomo para estrecharla.

"Mucho gusto, ahm puedo llamarte solo Ritsu?"

"Adelante "extraña sexy", ¿si puedo llamarte así verdad?"

"¿Estas flirteando conmigo?"

Dijo entre risas.

"Puede ser…"

La miré mientras reía, que hermosa vista, a pesar de su apariencia dura, se reía de una manera muy delicada, esta chica me provocaba una curiosidad tremenda.

"Y dime, ¿esta dando resultados? Digo, hablo de mi flirteo"

"Puede ser…"

Fue mi turno de reír, la chica estaba jugando el mismo juego, mejor imposible.

* * *

La plática seguía alargándose, para cuando nos dimos cuenta ya casi amanecía.

"Es mejor que me vaya, ya es muy tarde"

"Temprano" La corregí.

"Es cierto, es muy temprano, se nos fueron las horas"

"Si…"

Si, era cierto, platicamos de tantas cosas sin importancia y se fue el tiempo, le abrí la puerta, no queriendo despedirme de ella nunca.

"Casi se me olvidaba, ¿cuanto te debo?"

"No te preocupes por eso, tus amigas me pagaron mientras estabas amarrada"

"Oh… "

"Bueno me voy, gracias por todo Ritsu"

Embobada como estaba, no pude pensar en una respuesta, salió por la puerta, apartándose de mi campo de visión.

Genial, la chica se va y ni siquiera se su nombre ni donde buscarla, Casanova fallido.

"Por cierto…"

Levante la vista y ahí estaba asomándose por el marco de mi puerta.

"Me llamo Akiyama Mio"

Con eso sale de mi vista y se aleja con paso apresurado.

"Te volveré a ver"

Le alcanzo a gritar.

"Puede ser…"

Contesta mientras toma el elevador para terminar de marcharse.

"Akiyama Mio"

Me repito el nombre como para terminar de registrarlo en mi cerebro, una sonrisa se asoma en mi rostro.

Este cumpleaños empezó con el pie derecho.

* * *

Autora al habla: sabritones es una marca de papas aquí en México, no lo quise cambiar por algo genérico por que es un chiste local con mis amigos, es una referencia muy larga para contar pero bueno, conocimiento misceláneo del día :P

Hubo unos pequeños errores en la primera versión, me disculpo por eso, las barras que separaban escenas desaparecieron y hasta ayer me di cuenta jajaja FAIL.


	2. Chapter 2

Que onda gente, aquí les traigo el 2do capítulo de esta historia, quiero aprovechar para agradecer a la gente que pudo leerlo y todavía se tomo el tiempo para dejarme una review o darme un like jaja como en facebook poniéndome en sus favoritos o en alertas.

Espero que les guste, y saludos a la raza mexicana, pero que conste arriba los del norte jajajaa

Ya mucha plática y poco fic.

**K-on no me pertenece y así.**

Itálica- multiusos (pensamiento/canción/flashback)

* * *

Capítulo 2

"I want you. I have waited with a glacier's patience… still you are nowhere, nowhere in sight."

This tornado loves you, Neko Case.

* * *

"¿Akiyama Mio?"

Me pregunta Mugi mientras prepara un poco de té.

"Si, así me dijo que se llamaba, necesito encontrarla, no hago más que pensar en ella"

_Que cursi me oí._

"No se porque pero ese nombre me suena"

_A quien engaño, jamás la encontraré, hay miles de personas en esta ciudad y… que acaba de decir Mugi?_

"¿Que acabas de decir?"

"Su nombre me resulta familiar, quieres que investigue un poco"

Sonrío al pensar en la tarea tan detectivesca que tendría que realizar, esa Mugi nunca cambiará.

"Investiga todo lo que puedas, necesito encontrarla una vez más"

Dije mientras tomaba su mano a forma de ruego.

"Parece ser que no nos equivocamos con el regalo"

Dijo mientras reía discretamente.

* * *

Pasaron algunos días antes de que volviera ver a Mugi, quería que me contará todo lo que había averiguado, el ansia me carcomía, pero como eran finales, estaba segura que ella se encontraba tan ocupada como yo, como para recordar algo tan trivial.

En fin, me dedique a realizar mi rutina, pero a diferencia de antes de conocerla, ahora me parecía aburrida, en estos momentos tenía otras cosas en mente. Pensaba en lo que le diría si la volviera a ver, como la invitaría a salir y… ahora que lo pienso ni siquiera se si le gustan las mujeres, bueno ya vería como resolvería eso después. Lo importante ahora es encontrarla.

Y como si Celestia misma escuchará mis plegarias, Mugi me llamó.

"¡Ricchan! Te tengo buenas noticias, ¿nos podemos ver en tu apartamento más tarde?"

"Si, claro. Pero ¿adelántame algo no?"

"Ya te contaré no seas desesperada"

Desesperada era casi mi segundo nombre.

* * *

"Pues mira, ya decía yo que el nombre se me hacía conocido, lo había escuchado cuando pasaban listas, ella toma algunas materias conmigo, no le habló mucho,…"

"¡Entonces esta en tu salón! Wow que pequeño es el mundo, y cuando me la puedes presentar, que te parece mañana, en el café de la uni"

"Ahhm no me has dejado terminar Ricchan, no estoy muy segura de que sea la misma Akiyama Mio que buscas"

"¿Porqué lo dices?"

"Es que aunque pues físicamente no puedo negar que se parecen, pero en personalidad, mmm como que no cuadra"

"Sigo sin entender"

"Es que la Mio que llego la noche de tu cumpleaños es una stripper, con toda la confianza del mundo y la Mio que toma clases conmigo es una estudiante modelo, es la mejor de la clase, sin mencionar que se ve algo, como decirlo…"

"¿Ñoña?"

"Si, exacto, usa lentes y es muy retraída, creo que no tiene muchos amigos, es por eso que digo que no concuerda con la otra Mio."

"Mmm pues necesito conocerla, solo así sabré si es la misma, sin duda me tendrá que reconocer si es que es la misma persona. Después de todo ¿cuantas Akiyama Mio puede haber?"

* * *

"Aghh, ¡¿cuando va a llegar?"

Me queje, ante mi desesperación, en estos momentos me encontraba con Mugi en el café de la uni, esperando a la "extraña sexy" y a una compañera suya. Sin planearlo siquiera, bueno solo un poco, Mugi tuvo que hacer una tarea en equipo, y toco con la creadora de todo este caos mental que me cargo, así que decidí unirme al grupo "para estudiar" con ellas con la excusa de que había dejado reprobada esa materia.

Era mi destino conocerla, bueno en realidad no creo en el destino pero esta vez quiero aplicarlo.

Mientras tomaba mi café, un tanto decepcionada por su tardanza, vi a lo lejos un largo cabello negro ondear en el viento, ese cabello era inconfundible, aun y cuando solo lo hubiese visto una vez, me fue suficiente, era una mujer de tez blanca, con lentes rojos, larga cabellera y un cuerpo que la misma Afrodita envidiaría.

Venía platicando con su compañera, con unos libros muy gruesos bajo el brazo, resistí el tonto impulso de pararme y saludarla, no podía gastar mi único chance actuando como estúpida.

Así que decidí hacerme la desentendida, mirando furtivamente como se acercaban a la mesa que Mugi y yo ocupábamos.

"Hola Tsumugi-san, ¿podemos sentarnos?"

Era su voz, levanté la mirada de la libreta que había fingido leer, nuestras miradas se encontraron, y a pesar del vidrio de sus lentes, pude ver sus ojos azul-grisáceo, tan únicos.

Sonreí al instante, no cabía duda, era la misma chica, con unos lentes muy gruesos y aspecto recatado, pero era ella, la que había estado buscando desde aquel día.

Me pareció verla sonreír, mientras Mugi les señalaba las sillas desocupadas para que nos acompañaran. Al sentarse quedamos frente a frente, no le quite la vista ni un momento, discreción ¿para que?, igual aunque intentara no podría dejar de verla, estaba segura.

"Me parece que no nos han presentado, mi nombre es Akiyama Mio, mucho gusto"

Dijo mientras me dedicaba una pequeña reverencia, su compañera se presento, al igual que ella pero no mentiré, ni siquiera me importo registrar su nombre. No podía pensar en otra cosa que en lo que estaba viendo.

"Es cierto ustedes no conocen a Ricchan, ella es…"

"Tainaka Ritsu mucho gusto"

Dije mientras extendía mi mano para saludarla, tal y como lo había hecho aquella noche.

Esta vez pude ver claramente como sonreía, de manera muy breve pero lo hizo, lo suficiente como para que lo notará.

Estrecho mi mano.

"Pero puedes llamarme Ritsu"

Esta vez me dedico una sonrisa cómplice, entendiendo rápidamente mi juego.

"Eres Tainaka Ritsu! La baterista de HTT! No lo puedo creer, soy tu fan!"

Una tercera voz interrumpió nuestro intercambio, era la compañera cuyo nombre no podía recordar, me miraba como si fuera una especie de ídolo de piedra. Generalmente me gustaba este tipo de atención, pero en este caso fue tan inesperado que por un momento no supe como reaccionar.

"Ah si, no te lo había comentado, Ricchan es la baterista de nuestra banda"

Mientras la chica de nombre desconocido me seguía mirando como a un dios en la tierra, Mugi solo se limito a sonreír. Mio arqueo la ceja como preguntándome si era cierto. Después de todo éramos una banda famosa en el campus, además de que teníamos tocadas en los bares locales, por lo tanto la mayoría de los universitarios de esta zona nos conocían.

"¡¿Como es que no sabía que tu banda era la famosa HTT? ¡Tsumugi por que nunca me lo dijiste!"

"Pensé que lo sabías, ¿es que nunca has ido a ninguna de nuestros conciertos?"

Contesto Mugi mientras se enfrascaba en una plática que a mi me importaba muy poco, voltee a ver a Mio, tratando de recuperar un poco el hilo, antes de la interrupción.

"Y ¿te puedo llamar Mio?"

"No creo que sea muy apropiado, dado que no te conozco"

Me respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado.

"Ahh y yo que pensé que podía aplicar tu estrategia"

"Y, ¿cual es esa estrategia?"

"Creo que sabes a cual me refiero"

Sonreíamos nuevamente en complicidad, cuando nos vimos interrumpidas por Mugi y la fan (ya que no me acuerdo de su nombre así la llamaré).

Y justo cuando creí que seguiríamos nuestra conversación, se pusieron a trabajar en su tarea, de ahí en adelante solo intercambiamos miradas furtivas. Estaba increíblemente aburrida, no era del todo falso que había dejado esa materia, pero en estos momentos no me podía concentrar, menos con la belleza frente a mis ojos.

Comencé a jugar con mis lápices como si fueran mis baquetas, una manía que nunca había conseguido erradicar. Me perdí por un momento, para cuando acorde las ocupantes de la mesa me miraban fijamente, creo que sin darme cuenta había comenzado a tocar alguna canción.

Mugi me conocía desde la prepa así que esto no era nuevo para ella, sin embargo para las otras dos ocupantes, mi pequeña sesión musical había roto su concentración.

Una me miraba estoica, mientras que a la otra solo le faltaba babear o tener estrellas en los ojos como solía pasar en los animes.

Adivinen quien era quien.

"Creo recordar que Tsumugi-san menciono que necesitabas estudiar esta materia y que por eso te nos unirías, me pregunto si era verdad, dado la atención que pones."

Auch, esa Mio además de ser sexy e inteligente tenía carácter, y al parecer también una lengua venenosa.

"Pues es verdad que necesito estudiar, pero me aburrí, así que me puse a tocar"

Y como cada vez que estaba nerviosa o apenada, puse mi mano detrás de mi cuello, rascándolo.

Exasperada, suspiro cansinamente, definitivamente no era la imagen que quería dar, pero estaba tan aburrida que no lo pude evitar.

"Estoy segura de que si así es como estudias, volverás a dejar la materia"

Otra vez la lengua venenosa entraba en acción.

"Bueno ese ya será mi problema, además no eres muy buena explicando que digamos, es fácil perder la concentración"

Dije en una patética excusa, mientras Mugi y la susodicha fan disfrutaban del espectáculo, nuestra discusión alcanzo otros niveles, ya no solo se trataba de molestar sino de quien ganaría al final.

Acaloradas después del debate, nos recargamos en nuestras sillas, como luchadores de box volviendo a su esquina. Nos miramos unos segundos todavía con la rivalidad en los ojos, hasta que una risa interrumpió nuestro intercambio.

"Wow Mio-chan jamás te había visto actuar así, ¿es que acaso ustedes ya se conocían?

Volteamos en dirección de la voz, redirigimos nuestras miradas hacia la otra y asimilando lo que se nos había dicho.

No pude evitar echar a reír.

"¿Porque estamos peleando? Ya ni me acuerdo con que inicio"

Continúe riendo hasta contagiarla, pronto toda nuestra mesa reía, los momentos de tensión se habían evaporado, como si nunca hubiesen existido.

Después de la momentánea euforia, resumieron su trabajo, esta vez traté de concentrarme, aunque no fue nada fácil, ya que cada vez que la miraba nuestras miradas se encontraban y compartíamos una sonrisa de complicidad.

Y más difícil fue concentrarme cuando empezamos a flirtear, en mi defensa diré que ella comenzó, pronto me fue envolviendo hasta hacerme olvidar el lugar donde nos encontrábamos, haciéndome pensar por un momento que estábamos en un mundo nosotras solas.

Pero claro la felicidad es efímera.

"Ya es algo tarde, me tengo que ir o no llegaré a tiempo a mi trabajo"

Estoy segura de que la tonta sonrisa que tenía se me borró inmediatamente, no quería que se fuera, no tan pronto.

"Esta bien Mio-chan, nosotras terminamos el trabajo, después de todo no nos falta mucho, ¿verdad Tsumugi-san?

"Entre las 3 terminaremos, no te preocupes y vete con cuidado, y si Ricchan tu también tendrás que ayudar"

Estaba apunto de replicar, cuando Mio termino de recoger sus cosas y se despidió brevemente.

Y aquí estaba yo, aplastada en la silla, ella se estaba yendo y en realidad no había ganado nada, ni siquiera le había pedido su celular o algo, lo que fuera.

Decidí que no iba a dejar escapar la oportunidad que tan convenientemente había llegado a mí.

"Ahora vuelvo"

Y sin esperar respuesta, me levante de mi silla y corrí para alcanzarla. Como no tenía mucho de haberse marchado, di con ella muy pronto.

"Oye, espera"

Sorprendida volteo a verme, esperando que le dijera algo.

"¿Pasa algo?"

"¿Crees que podamos volver a vernos, digo pronto o así?"

Me regalo una sonrisa de medio lado, esa a la cual le había tomado afecto.

"Y, ¿para que nos volveríamos a ver exactamente, mm?"

"Ahhm, no se podemos ir a tomar un café, o al cine, hasta me puedes ayudar a estudiar, oí por ahí que eres muy inteligente"

Reí tratando de esconder mi nerviosismo, claro dudo que halla funcionado.

"Mmm lo voy a considerar"

Y antes de girar sobre sus talones y continuar su camino, me dedico una sonrisa que podría derretir hasta el corazón más frío.

Como boba me quede viendo como se alejaba, lo consideraría, pero en mi mente sonaba a un Sí, esto estaba resultando mejor de lo que yo hubiese deseado.

* * *

Nota de la autora: si tengo algún horror de ortografía me tendrán que disculpar, a veces soy muy machetona (como decimos en México) y se me pasa corregir algún acento faltante o cosas por el estilo, una disculpa por eso.

Para aquel que no sabe lo que es ser machetona o macheton, dícese de la persona floja que termina un trabajo de forma apresura o con poca calidad.

Esta sección se esta transformando en "conozca la cultura mexicana por una autora miscelánea" jajaja bien mal.


	3. Chapter 3

Como han estado raza, ya es fin de semana y les traigo su dosis de precauciones jajajaa

Siento no haber podido responder las reviews que tan amablemente me escribieron, es que esto de andar buscando casa no esta chido, o bueno fácil mejor dicho.

Este capítulo es algo diferente a los otros 2, como soy una fanática del drama no me pude alejar de él mucho tiempo, sin embargo espero que lo disfruten y me dejen muchas reviews xD jaja no se crean.

Lean y disfruten.

K-on no me pertenece bla bla bla.

Itálica- multiusos (canción/recuerdo/pensamiento)

* * *

Capítulo 3

"Because she´s everything and I don't think she knows…"

She´s too much, Duran Duran.

* * *

"Ritsu-sempai, ¿esta lista? Ya es hora."

"Si, ya voy Azusa"

El bar donde nos encontrábamos era un lugar nuevo, acababa de inaugurarse, por supuesto Sawa nos consiguió el contacto, esta algo loca pero nadie podría negar que fuera una buena manager. La banda estaba lista para tocar, solo estábamos esperando a que nos presentaran.

"Y dime Ricchan ¿va a venir Mio-chan?"

"No lo se Mugi, me dijo que haría todo lo posible, pero creo que tenía trabajo"

"Están hablando de Mio-chan, me cae muy bien deberías de invitarla más seguido Ricchan"

Mire a Yui y asentí. En eso oímos como nos presentaban, era hora de subir al escenario. Esto no era nuevo para nadie de la banda, llevábamos tocando juntas desde la prepa, y ahora lo usábamos como estilo de vida, bueno al menos Yui y yo, ganábamos bien en las tocadas, y como prácticamente todos los fines teníamos fecha separada podía darme el lujo de hasta pagarme la carrera.

Nos posicionamos en nuestros lugares, incluso Sawa, ya que aunque no le gustará tocar el bajo no habíamos conseguido un músico para la ocasión. Sawa era increíble tocando la guitarra, pero decía que nuestra música era muy ñoña y que prefería hacerla de manager de la banda. Pero cuando no llegábamos a conseguir un bajista, ella hacia las funciones de este. Nos urgía conseguir un(a) bajista, siempre habíamos tenido este problema, incluso en tiempo preparatorianos.

Comenzamos a tocar y empecé a buscar entre el público a la única persona a la cual quería ver esta y todas las noches.

No tuve mucha suerte, solía ser así, durante todos estos meses, Mio casi nunca había podido asistir a nuestras tocadas, siempre tiene trabajo que atender. Ese trabajo, como desearía que lo dejara, pero sé muy bien que no puede...

"_Mio ¿te puedo preguntar algo?"_

"_Todo depende de que sea."_

_Me contesto sin siquiera levantar la vista de su libro, esta situación se había vuelto recurrente, yo acostada en la cama y ella leyendo en su escritorio. _

"_¿Porqué trabajas como stripper?, digo sin ofender"_

_Yo la miraba atentamente desde su cama, desde que había estado tratándola la duda me carcomía. Ella era una chica a la cual le hubiese venido bien un trabajo de bibliotecaria o algo así, no como stripper. Entonces ¿porque lo hacia?_

_Muy despacio busco un separador y lo puso para marcar la hoja de su libro. Volteo para verme y note enseguida como su expresión había cambiado.  
¿Tristeza? ¿Nostalgia? no puedo describirlo exactamente._

_Se encogió un poco de hombros antes de comenzar._

"_Porqué no tuve otra opción"_

"_Como no te entiendo"_

_Forzó una sonrisa y continúo._

"_Mis padres no tienen muchos recursos, por tanto no me podían pagar la carrera, así que tuve que buscar un trabajo."_

"_Pero ¿porqué ese y no otro empleo?"_

"_Lo busque, obvio esta nunca estuvo dentro de mis opciones, pero ninguno me alcanzaba para pagar la colegiatura y aparte los gastos de vivir en el campus."_

"_¿No intentaste pedir beca?"_

"_Claro que si, busque la beca por bajos recursos y por calificaciones, pero solo se podía aplicar a una, la que tengo ahora es del 50%"_

"_¡Solo del 50%! Pero si eres la primera de tu clase"_

_Respondí indignada, mientras ella hacía un gesto que decía: así son las cosas._

"_Necesitas estar en un club para poder tener el 100% de beca, y claro que si fuera tan fácil habría entrado en el club de literatura, pero solo dan la beca a los clubes deportivos."_

"_Y supongo que no te fue bien con ninguno de ellos"_

"_Exacto, soy pésima para los deportes ni siquiera me dejaron estar con los de nuevo ingreso, así de mal._

_Entonces busque en el periódico tratando de encontrar un trabajo que me permitiera subsistir, y lo encontré." _

_Nos miramos un momento, cerró sus ojos como evocando viejos recuerdos y suspiro._

"_Cuando fui a la entrevista pensaba que era algo de modelaje, que tonta, inclusive con la vergüenza que me daban esas cosas fui por que no tenía otra salida. En aquellos tiempos yo era muy tímida y me sonrojaba por todo, fue un cambio muy drástico. No me reconocerías si vieras a mi antiguo yo"_

_Echó a reír tratando de disipar la tensión, pero yo no podía reír, no ahora que conocía su situación. Ella odiaba su trabajo, pero no tenía forma alguna de ayudarla, que frustrante._

"_Estoy segura…"_

_Comencé a decir mientras me sentaba en la cama y buscaba su mirada para que supiera cuan serias eran mis palabras._

"…_que aunque te cortaras el pelo, te vistieras diferente, o caminaras distinto, te reconocería, sin importar que, yo siempre te reconocería Mio."_

_Pude ver el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, antes que decidiera fingir indiferencia..._

Terminamos de tocar y pasamos a la barra, para celebrar como siempre acostumbrábamos. Ahí los fans pasaban a pedirnos autógrafos o simplemente a platicar.

Hacia un esfuerzo por poner atención pero seguía buscando, aún sin ningún resultado, que llegará Mio a iluminar mi noche.

Sabía que si no había llegado a esta hora, ya no llegaría, pero seguía guardando la esperanza. No es que no disfrutara estar con mis amigas, pero Mio era especial, últimamente había ido aceptado que mis sentimientos hacia ella eran diferentes.

Primero solo la buscaba por que me atraía y me daba curiosidad, por el reto, después fue más como un juego, en el cual me gustaba flirtear y que nuestras personalidades chocaran, lo cual pasaba seguido. Pero ahora, ahora sentía que la necesitaba, que la quería a mi lado la mayor parte del tiempo, a todas horas la quería ver. Ya no solo se trataba de la atracción física, me gustaba como era ella, su personalidad, las cosas que platicaba, me sabía hasta sus gestos.

Seguí pensando en ella largo tiempo, pasaban las bebidas, las conversaciones, las personas y mi mente solo tenía lugar para una sola cosa.

Decidí que no estaba siendo una buena compañía, así que me despedí de todas y regrese a mi apartamento.

Ya estaba a punto de acostarme cuando oí el timbre de mi puerta, sentí curiosidad de saber quien toca a la puerta tan tarde. Me asomé por el visor para ver quien se encontraba del otro lado, y lo que vi no pudo ser mejor.

Abrí la puerta rápidamente, le dirigí una sonrisa y la deje pasar.

"Tuve un trabajo cerca y decidí pasar, lo siento no pude llegar al bar a tiempo"

Quise abrazarla en cuanto la vi, pero me reprimí, después de todo, nuestra relación era solo de amistad, para decepción mía.

"No te preocupes por eso, ya nos veras la próxima ves"

Le señale el sillón para que me acompañara a la sala, pero me detuvo.

"Ya te ibas a acostar verdad, será mejor que me vaya, ya hablaremos mañana"

Soltó mi brazo y abrió la puerta.

"Quédate"

Volvió su mirada hacia mí, pensándolo un momento.

"Por favor"

Tomé su mano tratándola de convencer.

"Esta bien me quedaré contigo"

Cerró la puerta y me acompaño a mi cuarto, le preste ropa para que la usara de pijama y nos metimos a la cama.

"Hasta mañana Ritsu, que descanses"

"Tu también Mio, buenas noches"

En realidad no se puede decir que descanse, me la pase pensando y dando vueltas en la cama, la tenía tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos. Como podía acortar la distancia entre las dos, debería acaso confesarle que me gustaba, aunque creo que eso ya lo sabía.

¿Gustar? ¿Era esa la palabra que definía mis sentimientos?, se me antojaba muy corta, ¿Amor? Esa se ajusta más, pero ¿no sería esa una confesión abrumadora?

Mio, te amo.

Estiré mi mano para poder tocar su largo cabello, pase mis dedos por el, así como ella solía hacer con el mío...

"_Ritsu por que siempre usas esta banda amarilla"_

_Perezosamente abrí mis ojos, Mio había estado peinando mi cabello mientras descansaba en su regazo, casi me quedaba dormida sino fuera por su pregunta. _

"_Pues no se es un hábito, hasta se podría decir que es como mi sello"_

_Dije todavía adormilada, volví a cerrar mis ojos buscando recuperar el sueño que se me había escapado._

_Sentí como removía con sus finos dedos mi banda, peino mi cabello, cubriendo mi frente con un fleco._

"_Pienso que te ves mejor sin ella"_

_Abrí los ojos, y lo vi, rubor debajo de su piel, desvió su mirada y tratando de no darle importancia, cambio el tema. _

_No pude evitar recordar el día que la conocí, en esa ocasión también había removido mi banda, tal vez de manera inconsciente._

_Esta vez era muy diferente, en aquel tiempo había sido por el calor del momento, había una tensión sexual entre las dos que era innegable. _

_Y ahora, el sentimiento era distinto, lo podía sentir en el aire, en el tono de su voz, en la delicadeza de su tacto, esta vez no buscaba excitarme, lo que me produjo fue paz y calidez, y desempolvo sentimientos que creía olvidados. Sentí amor, amor por esta chica a la cual había buscado por curiosidad y simple atracción._

_¿Sería posible que en tan poco tiempo me estuviera enamorando de ella?_

"_Despiértame en un rato ¿si?"_

"_¡Oye no! Ashh"_

_Me di la vuelta y fingí dormir, pero no podía, no podría aunque quisiese..._

Ese día, fue la primera vez que considere estar enamorada de Mio, no lo quise aceptar en ese tiempo, pero después no hubo forma de negarlo.

Y volvía nuevamente al dilema, mi mente no lo dejaría en paz.

¿Debería o no decirle?

¿Me correspondería?

No lo sé, debo de pensarlo mejor antes de tomar una decisión al respecto.

* * *

Tenía días sin ver a Mio, no la veía desde que se quedo en mi casa esa noche, no lo soportaba más, deseaba más que nada verla, estar con ella.

Después de ese día la noté distante, como si algo hubiese cambiado. Cuando hablamos por teléfono, se portaba muy cortante, si le mandaba mensajes raramente respondía.

Así que por eso decidí ir a buscarla a su casa, estoy aquí frente a su puerta, esperando que esta se abra.

Escucho ruido tras la puerta, esta se abre revelando a la dueña de la casa, no puedo ocultar mi felicidad al verla, sonrío a modo de saludo.

"Ritsu…"

Dice en voz muy baja, inmediatamente dejo de sonreír, y noto como se hace a un lado para dejarme entrar. Aun estoy confundida por su trato, cuando la veo dirigirse a la cocina.

"Gustas algo de tomar, tengo café recién hecho."

"No, gracias. Así estoy bien"

Se prepara una taza del café que anteriormente me ofreció y se sienta enfrente de mí, y no al lado como suele hacer.

"¿A que has venido Ritsu?"

Me extraña su actitud tan fría, nada tiene que ver con las tardes en que veíamos películas, salíamos por un café o estudiábamos juntas.  
En unos cuantos días nuestra amistad que parecía ser desde siempre, se veía impedida por un muro, uno construido por Mio.

"Estaba preocupada por ti, no contestas mis mensajes y ya no contestas tampoco mis llamadas, ¿que te esta pasando Mio?"

"No me pasa nada"

Era una vil mentira, en estos pasados meses había aprendido a leerla, a comprenderla, no me iba a dejar engañar por una mentira como esta.

"Dime la verdad, ¿esta pasando algo que yo no sepa?"

"De hecho lo sabes"

"¿Que has dicho?"

"Ritsu, por favor no hagamos esto más difícil, es mejor poner distancia entre las dos, al menos por un tiempo"

¿Que! Acaso estaba escuchando bien, separarme de ella era como arrancarme un brazo. No podría hacerlo aun y cuando ella me lo pidiese.

"Pero por que, no te entiendo, ¿hice algo que te molestara? Vamos dime"

"Es lo mejor para las dos"

Ni siquiera lo pensé, solo hablé.

"Mio, te amo"

Si tuviera que describir su expresión, tendría que compararlo con un sabor, fue algo así como agridulce.

"Esto era lo que quería evitar"

Paso sus largos dedos por su fleco, cerrando sus ojos y suspirando cansinamente.

Entretanto algo se rompía en mi corazón.

"Pues lo siento Mio, pero no puedo evitar lo que siento"

Me miró con inescrutable expresión y continúo asestando golpes a mi ya roto corazón.

"Lo siento Ritsu, pero no puedo corresponderte"

* * *

Plática miscelanea de la autora: Me encanta el drama y los flashback, y más aun redactarlos jaja

Me dio mucha risa que varias personas aceptaron ser machetones, bienvenidos al club amigos, jajaa Nada como estudiar 5 min antes del examen o hacer una tarea el lunes por la mañana cuando tuviste todo el fin para hacerla, eso no tiene precio.

Espero que no se me pase aclarar ningún modismo, en caso de que sucediera con gusto lo aclarare.

Bueno ojala les gustara el capítulo, y vuelvan a sintonizarnos el próximo fin de semana para más precauciones. *inserte música de comerciales*


	4. Chapter 4

Hola gente, a sido una semana muy atareada y falta de internet, por eso no pude publicar el viernes como es costumbre, no me quiero aventar todo el rollo así que a leer.

Gracias por sus reviews me impulsan a seguir escribiendo :D

**K-on no me pertenece**

* * *

Capítulo 4

"I´m so tired, I wish I was the moon tonight…"

I wish I was the moon, Neko Case.

* * *

Tenía ganas de golpear a alguien, tenía tiempo de no estar tan enojada, no sabía siquiera a donde estaba caminando ni me importaba. Lo único que deseaba en estos momentos era liberar esta furia que sentía.

"_¿Qué has dicho?"_

"_Lo que escuchaste Ritsu, no puedo corresponderte lo siento, no es mi intensión herirte pero así son las cosas"_

Así son las cosas, que excusa tan patética.

"_Pero y que pasa con todas las cosas que hemos vivido, me vas a decir que flirteabas y salías conmigo solo porque si, ¿es que estabas solo jugando conmigo?_

_Estaba herida, no podía ser que esto fuera solo un juego para ella._

"_No, no es así Ritsu y lo sabes"_

_El dolor fue remplazado por ira, algo en sus palabras había hecho que me enfureciera._

"_¡No, yo no se nada, un día actúas como si fuéramos algo más y al otro me dices que me vaya, yo no estoy jugando aquí Mio, lo que siento por ti es enserio!."_

"_No estoy jugando contigo, pero lo nuestro no puede ser, te lo estoy diciendo, así son las cosas"_

_Para estas instancias ya no podía estar sentada, la rabia no me permitía estar quieta. Ella seguía sentada, se le veía nerviosa, aun y cuando quisiera dar la impresión de estar en control. _

"_Entonces explícame, ilumíname, ¿porqué no? ¿Qué cosas te impiden aceptar que sientes algo por mí? ¡Y no lo niegues, que tampoco soy imbécil!"_

_Se sobresalto ante mis palabras, nunca me había enojado con ella, creo que ni Mugi a la cual tenía más tiempo de conocer, me había visto en este estado._

"_No te lo voy a negar, pero sabes por que no puedo, por favor entiéndeme Ritsu"_

_Vi la suplica en su mirada pero la ignore, esto no tenía sentido, y las excusas y discursos a medias no ayudaban a tranquilizarme._

"_Te lo voy a pedir una ultima vez, explícame Mio"_

_Le exigí, bajo la mirada y hablo en voz muy baja._

"_Es por mi trabajo"_

Que estupidez.

_Parecía broma de mal gusto, me reí de su susodicho impedimento._

"_Es la razón más estúpida que halla escuchado Mio, sabes sería mejor que me dijeras que en realidad solo estabas jugando conmigo y ya, de verdad era más fácil."_

_Me sentía frustrada, decepcionada, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando._

"_Ya he pasado por esto, ninguna de mis relaciones han durado, una vez que conocen a lo que me dedico, comienzan a cambiar, y todo se va perdiendo, secando. Yo no quería perder lo que tenía contigo, podía fingir ser solo tu amiga y nunca perderte, es que no lo entiendes."_

"_Lo que entiendo es que me crees igual a los demás, y que no estas dispuesta a darnos una oportunidad por un tabu estúpido que tu misma creaste"_

_Hasta entonces había mantenido su mirada en el suelo, pero cuando vi su mirada, lo sentí, el reproche y la decepción._

"_Pues no te estas comportando muy diferente créeme."_

_Su comentario me había lastimado, me pico en mi orgullo, estaba lista para largarme de su casa._

_Le di la espalda y le dije._

"_Es una estupidez y lo sabes, y lo siento pero yo no quiero solo ser tu amiga, no me conformo con migajas, adiós Mio"_

_No pude ver su expresión, decidí que si me volvía y la veía, podría hacerme cambiar de opinión. Salí de allí, estaba sofocándome ahí dentro..._

...Seguía pensando en la discusión, y sin darme cuenta había llegado ya a mi apartamento, que debo decir, no estaba nada cerca de la casa de Mio. Incluso había anochecido.

Y aunque me sentía dolida, la ira era más, sabía que no era el mejor sentimiento para tener, pero era mejor que sentir el dolor por mi corazón destrozado.

Si, eso era mejor.

* * *

Los días pasaban lentos, vacíos, Ritsu se negaba a hablarme, no contestaba ni los mensajes ni las llamadas, me ignoraba cuando nos llegábamos a encontrar o simplemente se alejaba.

Me dolía mucho más de lo imagine.

La extrañaba, hacia que mis días valieran la pena, era mi válvula de escape, mi oasis en el desierto que era mi vida. Trabajar y estudiar. Solo me dedicaba a eso, nunca me di tiempo para más, pero ella cambio mi perspectiva, me dio esa tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba.

La había perdido por miedo, pero es que ella no lo entendía, era lo mejor en mi vida, tenía miedo de perderla por ambicionar más que su amistad.

Me equivoque e igual perdí.

Tratando de olvidar por un momento decidí aceptar la invitación de Yui y las demás a tomar un café, desde que conocí a Ritsu las había estado frecuentando, poco a poco me fueron incluyendo, sentía que me ofrecían su amistad libremente y no solo porque Ritsu me buscara. Aunque debo aceptar que verlas no era mi única razón de aceptar, tenía la esperanza de verla, si bien fuera poco el tiempo eso me bastaría, por ahora al menos.

Llegué a la cafetería de la universidad, las busque entre las mesas, pero no tarde demasiado en encontrarlas, eran la mesa más ruidosa del lugar, siempre había sido así, aun antes de conocerlas, yo sabía que eran las integrantes de la famosa banda HTT, tenías que vivir en una cueva para no conocerlas, eran realmente populares en el campus. Y siempre sin importar que, se las arreglaban para armar un alboroto.

Sonreí al verlas, pero más me alegre cuando la vi, estaba haciendo alguna broma estúpida junto con Yui, reía a carcajadas, las demás solo las veían con diversión en los ojos, bueno exceptuando Azusa que parecía lista para regañar a Yui.

"Hola"

Al unísono voltearon a verme, sus expresiones todas distintas, pero el cambio más drástico fue por supuesto, Ritsu.

De la risa su expresión cambio a una de dureza, podía sentir lo enojada que estaba y no se lo podía reprochar.

"Lo siento chicas, olvide que tenía que volver por unos libros a mi apartamento, nos vemos luego"

Prontamente se levanto de su silla, dejo el dinero de su café y se fue.

"Pero Ricchan ya no tenemos clases"

Era muy tarde, ya se había alejado lo suficiente como para no escuchar a Yui, miré con tristeza como se apartaba.

"Mio-chan, no quiero ser indiscreta, pero ¿tuvieron alguna discusión? He notado como Ricchan te ha estado evitando."

"Si Mugi, hace algunos días discutimos muy fuerte y ahora no quiere hablarme."

"No te preocupes Mio, Ritsu es tonta pero ya recapacitará"

"Sawako no digas eso de Ritsu-sempai"

Como acostumbraban Azusa y Sawa-chan, comenzaron a discutir.

"Eso espero"

"Mio-chan, Ritsu esta enamorada de ti, tarde o temprano volverá contigo, solo deja que pase su enojo y ya verás."

No sabes cuanto deseo que eso sea verdad Yui, no sabes cuanto.

* * *

Me dirigía a mi casa después de terminar las clases cuando la vi, a lo lejos, caminé hacia ella, ya no soportaba su ley del hielo. Su silencio me estaba matando.

"Ritsu"

Se volvió para verme, parecía exasperada, bueno al menos ya no me miraba con odio.

"¿Que quieres Mio?"

"Hablar contigo, no es obvio. Por favor, aunque sea un momento"

Mi suplica pareció tener efecto pues su expresión se suavizo.

"¿De que quieres hablar, Mio? Pensé que todo estaba dicho. Yo no quiero amor a cuenta gotas"

Me lastimaba con cada palabra, más por que sabía que era verdad.

"Por favor, no hagamos esto, estos pasados días han sido horribles, no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de lo que paso"

Justo cuando Ritsu iba a contestar, mi celular empezó a sonar, ese timbre solo significaba trabajo.

"Es trabajo, ¿verdad?"

Solo asentí con la cabeza y conteste, se me dio la dirección y la hora a la cual debía de presentarme.

"Me tengo que ir, ¿crees que podamos hablar después de que termine?"

Me miro dubitativa, pero termino por aceptar.

"Así que contesta tu celular cuando te hable"

"Esta bien, así lo haré, vete o llegaras tarde"

Me despedí de ella y me fui a mi casa a recoger mis cosas.

* * *

Desde afuera podía escuchar el ruido de la fiesta, ya debería de estar acostumbrada, después de todo ya tenía tiempo trabajando en esto.

Fui recibida por el fuerte olor a alcohol y la ruidosa música, a pesar de mi impresión inicial, la fiesta solo constaba de 5 chicos, todos más o menos de mi edad.

Comencé las preparaciones para iniciar el baile, tenía prisa, entre más pronto comenzará más pronto podría ir con Ritsu a aclarar las cosas, además que me sentía algo incomoda.

Baile, canción tras canción, la forma en que me veían me hacia sentir incomoda, siempre había sido así pero este día parecía molestarme más de lo normal.

Una vez que termine lo acordado, empecé a recoger mis cosas, uno de los chicos fue por el dinero y los otros fueron por cerveza a la cocina. Me urgía tanto irme que no note que uno de los chicos se había quedado conmigo.

"Y ¿que otro tipo de servicios das? ¿Das el servicio completo preciosura?"

"¿Disculpa?"

Estaba claramente ebrio, él era el que me estaba comiendo con los ojos, los demás se quedaban cortos comparados con el.

"Vamos no finjas, sabes a lo que me refiero"

Se acercó tanto que podía el olor de cerveza en su aliento, comencé a tener miedo.

"Es mejor que te alejes"

"O ¿que? ¿Es que te gusta hacerte la difícil? A las de tu tipo siempre les gusta darse a desear"

No me gustaba nada la actitud del tipo, y los otros chicos no volvían, tenía miedo, ya no lo podía ocultar.

Poco a poco me fue arrinconando contra la pared, buscaba con la mirada a cualquiera de los otros chicos, su avance no se detenía aun y cuando yo seguía amenazándolo.

Desee tener mi gas pimienta en la mano.

Me tomo del brazo e intente zafarme, pero no pude, me agarró tan fuerte que sabía que dejaría marcas. Intente patearlo pero era más fuerte que yo, con mi mano libre quise golpearlo y a cambio solo sentí el fuerte contacto de su puño contra mi mejilla.

Grité por el dolor.

Al oír mis gritos los otros chicos volvieron, entre los 3 que habían estado en la cocina tomaron a su ebrio amigo de encima mio. El forcejeaba tanto que aun entre los 3 tuvieron problemas para contenerlo.

El chico que había ido por el dinero rápidamente me saco de ahí y me llevo a la entrada.

"Déjenme, suéltenme"

Podía oírse desde el otro cuarto, estaba tan asustada, de solo pensar lo que pudo pasar. Me puse a llorar, y aunque el chico trataba de consolarme, todo era inútil.

Mi cara y brazo me dolían, eran un doloroso recordatorio de los horribles momentos que acaban de pasar, estos se sintieron eternos.

"Por favor, por favor d-discúlpanos, esta muy ebrio, sé que no lo justifica, pero por favor no digas nada, t-te pagaré el doble"

"Solo quiero irme"

Nervioso, se paro y me acompaño a la puerta.

* * *

Estaba esperando a Mio, era tarde y aun no llamaba, estaba empezando a creer que no vendría.

Me recosté en la cama y oí mi celular sonar, corrí rápidamente hacia él, era Mio quien llamaba, dude un momento en contestar, quería hablar con ella pero aun me sentía lastimada. Pero creía que uno no debía de huir de sus problemas así que conteste.

"Si, Mio, ¿dime aun quieres que hablemos?"

"Ritsu"

Algo había ocurrido, su voz parecía quebrarse, estaba segura de que estaba llorando, inmediatamente me preocupe.

"Mio, ¿que sucede?, ¿te paso algo?"

Me pareció eterno el tiempo en que tardo en contestar.

"Ritsu, por favor ven por mí, ya no quiero estar aquí"

* * *

Conducía hasta la dirección que Mio entre sollozos me había dado, estaba segura de que algo malo había pasado, el lugar estaba algo retirado, pero a la velocidad que iba hice poco tiempo. Sin embargo ese tiempo fue de agonía, solo pensar en las cosas que le pudieron pasar me hacia apretar aun más el acelerador.

Llegué y no tarde en verla estaba sentada en la banqueta, abrazándose como si tuviera frío, su maquillaje se había corrido por las lágrimas.

En cuanto me vio me abrazo, pero yo quería saber que la había puesto en ese estado.

"¿Mio?, ¿estas bien? ¿Que te paso?"

Me separé un poco para poder verla, sus ojos estaban rojos de llorar y parecía tener sangre seca en su labio, ella vio la preocupación en mis ojos y me volvió a abrazar. Se acercó a mi oído para susurrar.

"Solo abrázame Ritsu, por favor"

Oí como su voz se quebraba al final de la oración e hice lo que me pidió.

"Por favor Ritsu, nunca te alejes de mí, por favor, quédate a mi lado"

Se recargo en mi hombro y sentí la humedad de sus lágrimas aun a través de la ropa.

"No me voy a ir, siempre voy a estar contigo, siempre.

Te amo Mio"

Sentí como me abrazaba con más fuerza, respondí con la misma intensidad, deseando que mis palabras la tranquilizaran, que la sanaran de lo que le hubiese puesto así.

Quería saber que le había pasado, pero sabía que no era el momento de preguntarle nada.

En ese instante, solo la luna nos acompañaba, extrañamente me sentí cansada, cansada de evitarla, de guardar mis sentimientos.  
Fue entonces que juré para mi misma, que nunca más me alejaría de ella, sin importar que y a pesar de ella misma, yo estaría ahí para ella.

Siempre.

* * *

Nota de la autora: Espero les halla gustado, para esta parte había pensado en acabarlo en la parte en que golpean a Mio, pero decidí no ser tan cruel jajaa

Ojala que les guste más de esta manera con final ñoño y todo XD

Ya el próximo capítulo será el ultimo :C, así que no se despeguen de estas precauciones contra el calor, que al menos aquí en Nuevo León están cabrones jjajaa

Bye bye


	5. Chapter 5

Que onda gente, aquí les traigo el ultimo capítulo, sin querer la hice de emoción, pero es que no tenía Internet hasta ayer vinieron a ponerla y soy muy feliz por ello.

Ojala disfruten de este capítulo tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo, si hay algún horror de ortografía pido disculpas por anticipado, este capítulo no pudo ser beteado, por las prisas así que espero sea de su agrado.

Nuevamente gracias a las personas que leyeron o que dejaron review.

* * *

Capítulo 5

"No me asustan los desvíos, los puentes, solo quiero seguir acercándome, acercándome…"

En camino, Soda Stereo.

* * *

Fue muy difícil hacer que Mio me contará lo que le había pasado, en cuanto lo supe busque la forma de vengarme del imbécil que había tratado de abusar de ella.

Solo tenía la dirección de donde la había recogido, intente persuadirla de decirme quien era pero se negó, argumentando que no quería saber más del asunto.

No me quería quedar con los brazos cruzados después de semejante cosa, así que fui a la agencia donde Mio trabajaba, hablé con el dueño respecto a lo que había pasado y no dudo en darme la dirección. Inclusive me ofreció "ayuda" en forma de unos tipos con aspecto de guardaespaldas.

Acepté, ya que si el tipo estaba acompañado yo sola no podría hacer nada.

Llegamos pronto a la dirección que me dio el encargado, sin ningún problema pasamos hasta dar con su puerta. Pregunté por el nombre que se me había dado, el tipo que abrió confirmo ser al que buscábamos.

No entraré en detalles, solo diré que recibió lo que se merecía.

Y mientras recordaba la forma en que se habían dado los hechos, tomé algo de mi café, con mi mano temblorosa, aún me dolía la mano de tanto golpearlo.

"¿Tienes mucho esperando?"

Reconocí la voz tras de mí, la había estado esperando.

"No demasiado"

Le hice una seña para que me acompañara y tomará asiento.

"Se supone que debes de decir: acabo de llegar"

"¿Que es esto, un manga shoujo?"

Nos reímos del chiste y comenzamos a platicar. Desde que fui por ella aquel día no habíamos vuelto a pelear. Ya no tenía sentido, yo quería estar a su lado y era todo lo que me importaba.

"Y, ¿todavía te duele tu mano? Oí que le rompiste la nariz."

"Si, me raspé los nudillos y aun… espera, ¿como lo sabes?"

Suspiro y me miró con ternura, como si le hablase a un niño.

"¿Creías que no me iba a dar cuenta como te tiembla la mano cada que levantas tu taza? ¿O que mi jefe no me contaría lo que hiciste?"

Desvié la mirada, yo no quería que se enterara, mucho menos de esa manera. Sabía que no le había gustado ni un poco lo que había hecho, solo tenía que escuchar el tono en que me hablaba.

"Sabías muy bien que no quería decirte nada por miedo a que reaccionaras de esta manera. ¿Que tal si hacías algo estúpido y te pasaba algo? ¿Que haría yo sin ti entonces, pensaste en eso?"

"Yo… no… lo siento Mio"

Cerró sus ojos un momento como pensando en que decir. Agradecí ese espacio, me sentía avergonzada de haber actuado a sus espaldas pero tenía que hacerlo. Claro no iba a rebatirle nada, no quería iniciar una pelea tonta.

"Me alegra que no te pasara nada"

Me miró aliviada, y le respondí sonriendo.

Pronto el momento se vio interrumpido por el mesero, pero ya estaba acostumbrada así que no me queje. Mientras compartiera estos momentos con Mio, no me quejaría, solo agradecería el tiempo que me permitiera pasar a su lado.

Me había convencido a mi misma, si lo que Mio necesitaba era tiempo, yo se lo daría, le permitiría convencerse, que era yo lo que ella tanto había buscado, lo que necesitaba.

Pronto el mesero volvió con nuestras órdenes, una vez que se retiró, reanudé la plática.

"Mio, hay algo que necesito decirte"

Aunque estaba bebiendo de su café pude ver que se sorprendió.

"No, no es nada de eso te lo juro"

Dije tratando de calmarla, en realidad esto no tenía nada que ver con mi fallida confesión. Actualmente era algo más importante.

"¿No se si ya has pensado que hacer con respecto a tu trabajo?"

Negó con la cabeza por lo que continúe hablando.

"Escucha, yo sé que puede ser difícil al principio y que no vas a ganar lo mismo pero…"

Su expresión cambio drásticamente, primero la sorpresa, después estaba escéptica, conforme me seguía escuchando veía asomarse una sonrisa.  
Definitivamente había sido una tonta por no pensar en esto antes, bueno más vale tarde que nunca.

* * *

Hacia frío, el viento gélido llegaba a mí, produciendo un inevitable escalofrío, había estado haciendo tiempo en la cafetería de la universidad, pero como todas las mesas del interior estaban ocupadas tuve que conformarme con una a la intemperie. Planeaba reunirme con Ritsu y las demás dentro de un rato. Pero como mis clases terminaron antes de lo esperado, el tiempo de espera se había hecho más largo.

Teníamos algunos meses ya de juntarnos a esta misma hora, se había convertido en un hábito, ahora el clima había cambiado, cuando empezamos esta costumbre aún hacia calor, el otoño se encontraba próximo pero el sol todavía lanzaba destellos de calor veraniego.

Recuerdo que por aquella época me encontraba deprimida, tenía poco de haber renunciado a mi trabajo y las inscripciones para el siguiente semestre estaban cada vez más cerca.

Como siempre Ritsu quiso sacarme a pasear, "para alegrarme el día" decía ella, como si necesitará otra cosa aparte de verla para alegrarme el día.

Ella me había citado antes para comentarme una idea suya, que aunque al principio pensé que sería ideal, con el tiempo le fui encontrando defectos.

De igual modo, me había parecido un hermoso gesto de parte Ritsu, el cual agradecí infinitamente.

Aún con todo y mi depresión decidí salir con Ritsu, aquella tarde hacía un calor infernal, lo único que quería era refugiarme en un algún lugar que tuviera clima…

…_el calor era insoportable, se habían registrado las temperaturas más altas en los últimos días, siempre verano traía consigo calores como estos, era como su regalo antes de dejar su lugar al fresco otoño._

_Solo espero que adondequiera que vayamos tenga clima._

_Para mi fortuna no tuve que esperar mucho a Ritsu, habíamos quedado de vernos en un parque que quedaba cerca del apartamento de Yui y Azusa, según ella solo haríamos una pequeña escala a la tienda de música, que para comprar unas nuevas baquetas o algo así._

"_Hola, ¿esperaste mucho tiempo?"_

_No entendía por qué parecía agitada, como inquieta, que aunque era muy dada a ser enérgica, esta vez algo había de diferente. _

"_No, ¿podemos irnos ya?"_

"_Si claro, sígueme me estacione en la siguiente cuadra."_

_La seguí y prontamente llegamos a su carro, agradecí mentalmente ya que estaba segura que al menos en el viaje a la tienda no sentiría calor._

"_Vaya que hace calor hoy ¿no lo crees?"_

_Otra vez sentía el nerviosismo emanar de sus palabras, ¿Qué te traes entre manos estas vez Tainaka Ritsu?_

"_Si, mucho"_

_Respondí sin mucho ánimo, todavía pensaba en las posibilidades, ¿será que me pedirá que sea su novia?, aunque teníamos un acuerdo mudo de no hablar de eso. Desde nuestra pelea, la que francamente preferiría no recordar, y el desagradable incidente después de esta, no habíamos hablado nada al respecto, yo la quería, y ella lo sabía, pero no estaba lista, aunque yo ya no trabajara de stripper, hay algo que me impide decirle que si. Soy una cobarde no lo voy a negar, tenía miedo, miedo de que sonara tan perfecto y estuviera tan a mi alcance. Las dudas me detenían, sabía que yo misma me estaba saboteando pero no podía evitarlo. _

_Decidí darle tiempo al tiempo, sabía que Ritsu me esperaría, aunque no me lo hubiera dicho, y cuando yo estuviera lista para afrontar mis miedos, correría a sus brazos, como la heroína que recibe a su príncipe después de la batalla contra la bruja. _

_Cargo: Fanática empedernida de los cuentos de hadas, Veredicto: Culpable._

_No lo iba a negar, me encantaban esas historias._

_Pero de vuelta a la realidad, el viaje en el carro fue silencioso, yo me había sumergido en mi cerebro tratando de buscar las razones detrás del nerviosismo de Ritsu, y ella aprovecho el tiempo para tranquilizarse._

"_Llegamos"_

_La seguí, aun pensando en lo que me diría. Entramos en la tienda, y yo seguía distraída, viendo los instrumentos que decoraban el lugar. _

_No me di cuenta, pero para cuando acorde Ritsu no estaba a mi lado, se encontraba hablando con el encargado, probablemente pidiendo las baquetas que había venido a buscar. _

_Seguí vagando por la tienda, mire con melancolía los bajos, sobretodo los que eran para zurdos, Ritsu me había ofrecido ser parte de la banda y usarlo como trabajo de medio tiempo, esa era la genial idea, sino fuera por el pequeñísimo detalle de que yo no sabía como tocar un bajo y que no podía darme el lujo de comprarme uno._

_Fue un sueño pasajero, una verdadera lástima por que me habría encantado ser parte de su banda._

_Pase mi mirada a lo largo del estante, había instrumentos muy llamativos, pero solo uno me atrapo, era un hermoso bajo zurdo, en color blanco con negro, muy clásico. _

_Embobada lo vi durante un largo rato, era tan bonito…_

"_¿Te gusta?"_

_Me asuste un poco, no esperaba que Ritsu estuviera tan cerca, el bajo me había hipnotizado._

"_Si, es perfecto"_

_Amaba esa sonrisa, era tan sincera, me hacía sentir feliz y segura, ojala me dedicara esa sonrisa más seguido._

"_Pues si te gusta tanto, es tuyo"_

"_¿Perdón?"_

"_Dije, que es tuyo, te lo voy a regalar"_

_Me dedico unos segundo más la sonrisa que tanto me gustaba y después se dirigió con el empleado._

"_Nos vamos a llevar este"_

"_Si, claro permítame"_

_Mientras el joven sacaba el bajo de su estante, la mire con reproche pero ella tenía esa expresión de satisfacción, que sabría no le podría quitar no importaba cuanto me quejara._

"_Ritsu, no puedes hacer esto, regalarme un bajo es ¡demasiado!"_

"_Si, si, esta bien mamá"_

"_¡No me ignores!"_

"_Aunque actúes como novia loca, igual te lo voy a regalar, si te gusta bien y sino pues ni modo, así que ya shh"_

_¡No estaba actuando como novia loca!_

_Pero no dije nada, ya era suficiente que el muchacho que nos atendía se estuviera riendo de nuestra pequeña escena._

_Total, Ritsu fue y pago el dichoso bajo, volvimos al auto, yo no sabía si sentirme ofendida o halagada, por como se dieron las cosas era más la primera._

"_Todavía estas enojada, ¿solo porque te dije novia loca?" _

_Dijo mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad._

"_Si aun lo estoy, no debiste llamarme así ni comprarme el bajo"_

_Cruce mis brazos al terminar mi queja, por alguna extraña razón sentía que estaba haciendo un berrinche. _

_Voltee solo para ver la expresión divertida de su rostro, estaba disfrutando de esto, lo que le añadió leña al fuego._

"_Mio" _

_Mire hacia el frente, tratando de evitar a toda costa que nuestras miradas se encontraran. _

_Si, definitivamente estaba haciendo un berrinche._

"_Mio, mírame"_

_Me tomo por sorpresa cuando tomo mi cara con su mano y me obligo a mirarla, ya no sonreía, estaba seria, tragué saliva._

_No que esperara que me besara, no claro que no._

"_Te regale el bajo por que se lo que significara para ti, sin mencionar que tenerte en la banda será genial, este es mi regalo para que inicies una nueva vida. De ahora en adelante todo será diferente. Sé que antes no se te dio la oportunidad, pero yo quiero dártela, inicia esta nueva etapa de tu vida conmigo" _

_Apenas iba a abrir mi boca para protestar cuando su mano me detuvo._

"_Pero también sé, que necesitas tiempo, y te lo voy a dar, todo lo que necesites, porque todo este tiempo te he estado buscado, y ahora, al fin nos encontramos._

_Yo sé por tus marcas, cuanto has amado, cuanto te han lastimado, pero yo te ayudaré a olvidar, y cuando tus heridas hallan sanado, estaré ahí para ti._

_Responderé cada vez me llames, que me necesites. _

_Iremos despacio hasta que llegue el momento, por que lo que siento por ti no cambiará, y quiero que lo sepas. Estaré esperando por ese día, Mio."_

_Me dedico una vez más su hermosa sonrisa, retiró su mano de mi boca y encendió el auto, no podía decir nada, mi cerebro estaba en blanco._

_Solo podía sentir mi corazón batiendo contra mi pecho, como si se fuera a salir en cualquier momento…_

Estúpida Ritsu.

Sentía como poco a poco mis mejillas iban tornándose rojas por el recuerdo. Como podía decir cosas así y ni siquiera sonrojarse o ponerse nerviosa, jamás lo entendería. Aquí estaba yo, recordando sus palabras, sonriendo como una idiota y sonrojándome.

"Ey, siento llegar tarde, las demás ya están en el salón de música, esperándonos… Mio, ¿te sientes bien?"

Podía ver como tomaba aire, sin duda alguna había corrido hasta aquí, sin darme cuenta el tiempo había volado y ya era hora de ensayar.

Era ahora o nunca.

"¿Mio?"

Me pare, decidida a olvidar mis miedos y dudas, me miro con sorpresa, aproveche el momento, tome con ambas manos su rostro y la bese.

No respondió en ningún momento, me separe de ella para ver su expresión y si hubiese podido abrir más los ojos lo hubiera hecho. Estaba muy sorprendida.

"Wow"

Le oí decir en voz muy baja, me reí de la situación y cambie mi táctica.

Esta vez puse mis manos sobre sus hombros, y me acerque tanto que podía sentir su calor, estuve a centímetros de besarla nuevamente, pero me quede ahí, esperando que ella fuera quien acortara la distancia.

Enseguida capto el mensaje y sentí como me envolvía en su abrazo, cerrando la distancia que nos separaba.

El beso termino y nos separamos solo lo suficiente para vernos a los ojos.

"¿Esto significa que es el momento?"

"Estoy lista"

Nos volvimos a besar, y no podía estar más feliz por ello, ¿cuanto tiempo había perdido en la decidía? , ya no importaba, ahora el futuro sería la prioridad.

"No sabes cuanto he deseado este momento, desde que bailaste para mi aquel día"

Al igual que ella, había deseado besarla desde el momento en que me acerque peligrosamente y removí su banda por primera vez. En ese entonces éramos unas desconocidas, sin pensarlo me fui enamorando de esta extraña que llegó sin previo aviso a mi vida.

"Yo también, Ritsu"

"Hablando de bailes, creo que deberíamos repetirlo, ya sabes para recordar viejos tiempos"

Sonrío con esa pícara sonrisa tan característica suya. Sencillamente no había forma que me resistiera a ella.

"Solo si esta vez estamos tu y yo solas"

Dije provocativamente, rozando mis labios en su oreja.

Pude ver como el rojo adornaba sus mejillas, era difícil de creer que alguien como Ritsu se sonrojara pero hasta ella tenía sus excepciones.

Reí disimuladamente mientras ella trataba de ocultar su reacción con una "repentina" tos. Cuando el insospechado ataque de tos paró, cambió el tema.

"Sabes, hay algo que tengo que decirte, era una sorpresa pero no puedo esperar más"

Esto pico mi curiosidad, su cara había vuelto a la normalidad, el tímido sonrojo había sido remplazado por una sonrisa radiante.

"¿De que se trata Ritsu?"

"No lo vas a creer, pero hable con Nodoka, una amiga de Yui que esta muy involucrada en políticas escolares, le comente de tu situación, y va hablar con los directivos para que te permitan tener beca por estar en la banda, ¡es genial! Yo sé que vivir de la banda no ha sido fácil pero con esta beca vas a poder pagar la escuela, sin preocuparte nunca más de que tu sueldo sea suficiente."

"Pero…pero la banda, ¿pertenece a un club que pueda ser becado? Pensé que solo los deportivos podían…"

"Si al club de música ligera, se nos dará beca a todas por participar en los eventos escolares, y cosas así."

No podía asimilarlo, por fin dejaría de depender de la caridad de Ritsu y de vivir al día, casi sentí las lágrimas asomarse por mis ojos pero las contuve, no quería arruinar el momento.

"¿No crees que merezco una recompensa por mi esfuerzo, eh?"

La miré escéptica, mientras ella hacía ademan de que la besara.

"Lo tomaré en cuenta"

"Awww Mio-chan por que eres tan cruel"

Me reí de su berrinche y tomé su mano.

"Deja de quejarte y mejor vámonos, que llegaremos tarde"

Sonrío ampliamente, apretó mi mano un momento y me guio al salón de música.

"¡Ritsu no corras!"

Grité aun sabiendo que no se detendría, en realidad yo también sentía el impulso de correr, de saltar, sabía que esta felicidad no se iría.

Se quedaría conmigo.

Por mucho, mucho tiempo.

FIN

* * *

Nota aburrida y melancólica de la autora: Y así termina mi aventura en las historias multichapter, fue una experiencia divertida ojala hubiese durado más, últimamente me he animado a seguir escribiendo pero solo el tiempo lo dirá, si la tesis me deja y me inspiro tal vez vuelvan a leer algo mío.

Gracias a todos los lectores por su apoyo, me impulsaron a seguir escribiendo.

Y aunque había planeado que esta historia fuera algo diferente cuando comencé a escribirla el rumbo fue cambiando, me agrado mucho como terminó espero que no sea a la única a la que le gusto jajajajaa

Ya fue mucha cháchara, gracias de nuez y nos leeremos algún día espero pronto.


End file.
